Code Lyoko: Lyokostar 1: Megastar 3: What is happening?
by WindySilver
Summary: One of the Megastar oneshots which tell about Mary's life behind the scenes. This story tells Mary's point of view from episodes 65 and 66, telling how she failed to save William from X.A.N.A.'s possession and how she watched him arise as a Xana Warrior.


Mary was meditating in the Celestial Dome since there was no other stable place. She had heard that the Lyoko Warriors had been joined by a new member, William, and he interested her so much that she wanted to take the risk of being found.

Mary had already observed that boy on Earth because she felt that there was something familiar in him. A part of her wanted to be revealed to him and see if he knew her. Before that, however, she wanted to watch how his first trip to Lyoko went, so she watched, amused, how that new Lyoko Warrior got Aelita to the brink of rage.

But since peace had been scarce recently, she suddenly heard X.A.N.A.'s voice, "That's it... Soon my trap will do its job, the Scyphozoa will take William, whereupon I get him under my control, and with him I finally destroy the Core of Lyoko. Oh yes, now I will get my victory..."

Mary woke from the meditation, understanding what was happening, and she cried out, "Oh no! William!"

She took the elevator to the place where William and Aelita were, but once she arrived there, there no longer was anyone. She groaned, "I was too late!"

Fearing the worst, she went towards the chamber of the Core of Lyoko, starting to keep an eye on the situation. She saw that she was behind Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, so she hastened the pace, her heart in her mouth. She was not allowed to let X.A.N.A. succeed. While flying down from the Celestial Dome, she saw how the Lyoko Warrior trio which had gone ahead of her failed at stopping William. That was when she already knew what was about to happen.

Mary arrived at the Core Chamber just in time to see the Core of Lyoko's final moment.

"NO!" she cried out but Lyoko already disappeared around her.

It was too late to do anything.

Mary realized that she was falling towards the Digital Sea's surface and opened her wings to stop the fall. She stayed close to the sea surface, seeing William floating a short distance away. His suit was suddenly black instead of black and white.

Something in Mary said that that amateur Lyoko Warrior was in X.A.N.A.'s hands now.

The next thought was that both William and she herself needed help. In the hope that someone would hear, Mary ascended upwards, ready to shout for help. There was just emptiness everywhere, but perhaps Jeremy would hear her voice after all if she only shouted now.

Without a warning, her wings disappeared before she had the time to shout anything.

"NOOOOO!" Mary hollered while falling, barely had the time to create a temporary immunity to the Digital Sea for herself and fell under the surface. There, along the Digital Sea's current, she ended up a short distance away from Lyoko – or where it had been.

At the empty spot of the network, it was difficult for Mary to understand how this had come about. What an earth could she do without Lyoko?

The answer was "nothing".

It was all over.

Therefore, she closed her eyes and waited for her end.

After spending a week in the Digital Sea, Mary awoke to a flash, accompanied of which Lyoko came back. Unable to believe her eyes, she returned to the virtual world she had called her home for years and hurried to Sector Five's tower. There was no one at the factory and William was nowhere to be seen. However, he had to be somewhere, and if he was still under X.A.N.A.'s control like she feared, Mary knew that she was in danger. Therefore, she increased the amount of her life points just in case. If her fear turned out to be true, she would need every single life point she would get.

She spent the night in peace, trying to understand what had happened, but stayed up to date with Earth's situation. In the morning, she saw that William had returned among the Lyoko Warriors. Still remembering him floating on the Digital Sea's surface, she knew that something had to be wrong even though that black-haired boy seemed normal. When Jeremy wondered how William had avoided falling into the Digital Sea, Mary shouted, unable to stop herself, "Wouldn't it be that he stayed to float on the Digital Sea's surface and is still under X.A.N.A.'s control?!"

But, of course, it was of no use. No one heard her. She was not really on Earth.

No one even knew that she was on Lyoko. No one else than X.A.N.A. and she herself, that is. Mary observed the situation, but soon she tired as nothing happened and let the monitoring be, rather concentrating on increasing her life points by all the means she knew. She would notice when something would start to happen.

That she was right about.

When William and Aelita were virtualized in Sector Five, Mary was ready. She got on William's tracks and followed him, hoping to get an opportunity to take him by surprise. In the Celestial Dome, Mary managed to gather her courage and was about to profess her existence when William called a Manta. When the monster arrived, Mary clammed up; she could not fight against a monster and the boy who had been possessed by X.A.N.A. In addition to that, she felt like something had gotten stuck in her throat and blocked talking, let alone whispering, when the moment of speaking passed by.

William left Sector Five on the Manta and Mary followed him, invisible by Yumi's side. She knew that she had to do something.

Yet she did nothing but stood back. How could she even explain her existence, let alone convince the Lyoko Warriors of her sincerity now that one of them had just succeeded at fooling them?

The answer was easy: by no means.

She had to survive alone for now and hope for the best.

When Mary returned to Sector Five and hid into the tower, she could not help but feel dread. What would ensue from this night and the failure of the previous week?

If she had known the answer, she would have noted that she truly would not have wanted to know what was coming...

But Mary did not know, so she decided to wait for a sign of what that night's events actually meant.

Mary's point of view from episodes 65: _Final Round_ & 66: _William Returns_. No continuation.

**/Code Lyoko (c) Moonscoop, Lyokostar story series and its original characters (c) Me/**


End file.
